This invention relates generally to swivel connections for use in connecting hose lines to tools such as air tools and particularly to a swivel connection which is provided with a non-mar cover.
Swivel connections have been used as standard equipment for many years for air guns and similar tools which find use, for example, in automobile plants. The swivel connection permits a high degree of universal movement of the tool relative to the air hose which is very useful for the operator. When used in an environment such as an automobile factory swivel connections, which are generally manufactured from hard metal parts, can mar the finished surface of automobiles, and the like, when they are dragged across the finished surfaces. Non-mar quick-connect-disconnect couplings for use between hose-to-hose connections are known, for example, as shown in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/218,074, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,031, issued on Sep. 19, 1995, owned by the assignee of the present application. However, there remains the problem of protecting the universal swivel connection at the end of the hose line, which is intended to be attached directly to the tool.
The present protected connection solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.